Taboo
by Yoru K-Chan
Summary: Light and L are chained together at this part in the investigation, L is trying to discover and understand Light's past while Light is doing his upmost best to stop anyone from finding out... Contains some violence,sexual references and hinted shonnen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Began: 22__nd__ June 2009 18:47_

**Death note: Taboo**

**Chapter 1: The Mystery Light's Wagashi and Mochi Obsession**

Standing under the jet of water Light leaned against the wall and picked up the razor that had been at his feet. Gently he ran his index finger along the razor sharp edge, as it reached the tip of his finger he put pressure on the blade and watched with satisfaction as it sliced smoothly through the skin on his finger. It stung slightly, like a paper cut, at least it was sharp. He changed the position of the blade and gently brushed it along his arm, as he reached the tops of his arm he moved with a quickly slicing through the skin. The cut was deep and the pain excruciating as he gasped for air. He repeated the motion over again and again, till he had nine cuts on his arm, before changing over the hand. He left hand wasn't as steady as his right, but it didn't matter as he guided the razor over his skin and forced the blade to cut through the flesh. The water pattered against the fresh wounds washing away the blood which ran down his arms. Taking the razor back in his right hand Light ran the blade across his chest, in one quick movement he dug the blade through the flesh. A deep gash had formed, but Light wasn't finished there. Pausing allowing the pain to fill him he breathed heavily. Then he slashed at his chest again, retracing the path of the original cut. He made the wound deeper and more blood trickled down his chest.

"Yagami-kun, you have now been fifteen minutes in the shower. Are you alright?" Light's breath caught at the sound of L's voice from the other side of the door. He had forgotten about him, too caught up in the moment. Washing the bloody stains from the razor till it was sparkling clean Light placed it on the floor before stopping the jet of water. Stepping out of the shower into the misty room Light quickly dried himself not looking up from the floor. On the other side of the wall was a full length mirror, one which Light always avoided ever since the day… He had come out of the shower to catch a glance at his blue and purple bruised body, fragile and fresh with bloody cuts staring back at him. He had thrown up and had to apologize to L saying he had eaten something dodgy. Never again. Once Light had dried his body and whipped away the remaining congealed blood which hadn't been washed by the shower he pulled on a shirt and jeans, wincing slightly as he tugged at the shirt, it stuck to his fresh cuts. Glancing at his appearance in the mirror he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, he had learnt that lesson. When this had first began his feather had noticed the cuts on the arm one morning, Light quickly made up some excuse about a tennis match or something but after that Light had always been careful.

"Yagami-kun, are you quite…" Light unlocked the door to have L onto the floor at his feet, had L been sat outside the door all this time. Pulling himself up off the floor he held out the cuff towards Light, obeying instruction without a word Light held out his wrist for the detective. Flinching as the Detective's hands brushed against his wrist, L expertly clicked the cuff into place and with a quick flick of the key had it locked. Light hated that sound, the finality of his freedom ends. "You took your time."

"I wouldn't have had to shower if you hadn't spilt cake and coffee on me." Light's tone however seemed to be better now that he'd had his shower.

"Yes, that reminds me. Next time Misa-san plans on attacking you, please would you ask her to check that there is reasonable slack between our chain first so that I don't get propelled into you from the force." L smirked to himself. "I don't think that's too difficult to ask."

"Tell her yourself." Light had been in a reasonably good mood after his shower, but that was seeming to disappear now

"Shall we?" The chain clinked as L slouched off leaving Light no choice but to follow behind him. The investigation room was lacking its normal enthusiasm as progression with the Kira case was slow, Misa's arrival had acted as a kind of entertainment. Matsuda was spinning in his chair at the end of the room watching one of the old videos aimlessly. Mogi and Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, were discussing the percentages in victims of Kira's wrath and seemed to have a pile of graphs between them. Everyone else in the room was hidden behind a computer typing up a report of something or other. There was no sign of Misa. Upon their entry into the room everyone looked up from what they were doing obviously happy to have an excuse to stop.

"Have a nice shower Light-kun?" Matsuda asked a grin spreading across his face, he had stopped spinning his chair to make that remark.

"Yes, thank you." Light replied, his lips were tight and his words short. "Where's Misa?"

"She went back to work. Why did you want to play with her?" His tone was teasing, and playful but Light felt like smacking him hard. L Dragged him away to their desks though before he could do anything. Settling down in is customary fetus position L opened his laptop to the familiar gothic L and wriggled his toes, like one would crack their knuckles, before beginning to type. Light settled in his chair next to L's and began sifting through old reports. There had been no new leads and at the moment it just seemed as if they were waiting for Kira to give them a clue, they were stuck, Stalemate.

After a couple of hours of boredom and sifting pointlessly through file upon files, the silence was broken by Watari's entry. Light looked up from his current file, which he had been looking at for over an half an hour now and hadn't taken in any of the information written down.

"Break." Watari stated, he put the tray he was carrying down on the coffee table in the centre of the room. On the tray were countless cups of coffee and a selection of sweet things, which L would undoubtedly enjoy. Murmurs of approval and thanks filled the room as people got up to go and fetch themselves a cup and slice of cake but L didn't move. Watari came over and stood behind L placing a hand on his shoulder as a father would to a son.

"Have a break Ryuuzaki, you need to keep up you strength." L turned around in the chair to face Watari's gentle smile, he sighed and nodded. Getting up from the chair without a warning to Light, who was dragged from his chair stumbling after him, he walked over to the coffee table. He stood with his thumb in his mouth for a second considering which cake to have, Light had no idea why he did this though as he always had strawberry cake. On cue L reached down to get a slice of strawberry cake and a coffee which he immediately began to saturate with sugar cubes, Light on the other hand avoided the sugary confectionary with a barge pole and simply took a black coffee. Once L was satisfied that he had enough sugar in his coffee, he pulled Light back to their desks; there he carefully placed the coffee and cake, so that he could position himself. Once satisfied L reached out he picked up his cake before looking up at Light, his eyes falling to the coffee in his hand.

"No cake?" He asked, his voice claiming innocence. Soichiro laughed,

"Light has never been one for sweet things, I haven't seen him eat anything like that since he was a child." That was the first time Light had seen L show any obvious emotion, his mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Never?"

"Well, the thing is," Soichiro began, "when Light was little he used to eat Wagashi and Mochi by the tons, he ate it practically every for every meal."

"What was Yagami-kun's favorite?" L inquired.

"Ichigo daifuku." Light couldn't stop himself from answering. Clearing his throat he quickly turned away and took a sip of his coffee, he had no interest in this conversation or where it was headed.

"What happened?" L asked lovingly taking a bite from his own strawberry cake, ignoring the fork on his plate but using his hands instead.

"We don't really know, slowly he ate less and less and then about three year ago…" Soichiro paused for dramatic effect. "he just stopped all together. He wouldn't eat it any more, and that's the mystery."

"Don't be so dramatic, I still eat it." Light contadicted his father, however Soichiro didn't appear convinced.

"When?" L asked, he seemed to be way too interested in Light's eating habits.

"What do you mean when? When I feel like it." Light said throwing his free hand in the air. "Anyway this isn't a 'Light's food habit investigation'. Please can we get back to the Kira case and try and find a new lead." Closure. L turned sulkily back to his screen and cake, the others following his example, L had been rather enjoying himself learning about Light's past. Yet another mystery of Yagami Light to be investigated, once the Kira case was finished, if he wasn't Kira.

The room went back to its normal state of silence, apart from the whispered conversations between members of the Task force as they discussed possible leads, and the gentle clicking sound of L typing away. Light was able to concentrate now that he'd had this coffee on the data in front of him, scanning page after page of victims, he saw no pattern or new lead. He didn't notice but subconciously Light had picked up L's unused fork and was running the spikes repeatedly into his finger, however L had noticed. He caught the repetative moment in his periferal vision, he was going to say something about irritation and how he was lowering his Kira catching ability by 7% when he realised what Light was doing. He carried on typing but his pace had slowered, his attention was focused on the Light and the movements his hands made. Light looked away from the files on the computer screen at the cease in L's rythemic typing, to meet L's gaze staring straight back at him.

"What?" Light seemed slightly irritated by the fact that the detective had been watching him, for how long?

"What are you doing, Yagami-kun?" L tone was soft, no one in the room noticed the quiet conversation which was passing between them. He stared pointedly at the fork in Light's hand. Light following his gaze looked down at his hands to find there a fork, to be more precise L's fork. The detective carefully watched Light's expression, initially it was shock, then he seemed to blush slightly, then he was irritated. Slamming the fork on the desk Light pulled his hands away from the view of the detective, which was difficult seen as there were attatched to his with a two metre chain, but it was too late, he had already seen the red marks Light had imprinted upon himself. L made no inclination to move his gaze as Light moved as far away from the detective's gaze as the chain would allow him, and began to start typing up a new report for the file he was holding. Although he was already sure that he had written one for this particular case, he needed to keep his hands busy.

As the hours ticked by nothing much happened in the investigation room. L and Light did not communicate, although L regularly sneaked glances at Light to check on him and Light in return did the same. Slowly, one by one, members of the Task Force began to leave, heading home for the night. As the clock struck eleven it seemed that the only ones left in the building were L, Light and Soichiro. L looked up to see Soichiro stood behind Light, his hand touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Light flinched at the contact.

"I'm going to head home now Ryuuzaki." Soichiro nodded respectfully towards L, "Please look after Light for me." He headed out of the door to the hallway humming tunelessly. L and Light waited, listening for the familiar ping as the elevator arrived, and the swish of the doors as they closed.

"Shall we move this upstairs then Yagami-kun." L stretched out his legs from his normal feutal position and got to his feet, closing his laptop he glanced at Light. He hadn't moved from that same position for a while now. "Yagami-kun?" L raised his voice slightly, which seemed to stir Light from his daze. "Shall we move upstairs."

"Right, sorry." Saving his work Light quickly shut down the computer he had been working on, all while being under L's watchful gaze. Once he was done L waited for him to stand and stretch before dragging him off like he would normally have done. The two of them were silent as they headed upstairs. The silence in the lift had felt uncomfortable, even by L's standards. At the door L pulled the small swipe card, identical to the one which Light kept in his pocket, and slid it along the card reader, the light flashed green and permitted their entry. The room was simply furnished, in neutral colours with no personal items, it looked as if no one lived there. However this was not the case, L and Light had been using this room during the evening from convenience for the past week. A coffee table was in the centre of the room, littered with Kira files and coffee cups. Two cream sofas sat on either side of the table and along one wall was a desk with computer and telephone which connected directly to Watari. There were two doors from this room, one which lead to the bathroom, the other to L and Light's bedroom. Origionally Light had refused to share a bed with the detective, even though he never sleeps anyway. However this had caused problems as Light fell from his bed countless times in the night due to L's shift of movement on this own bed as he typed. Due to Light's lack of sleep and the foul atmosphere that this created, L had a double bed replace the two singles in the room. L replaced the card into his pocket and padded into the room, settling in his favourite position on the sofa L plugged in his laptop and began to type. Light had no choice but to follow L and same as every night ended up going over more files from victim's of Kira. He was looking at a chart of the television programmes which the recent victims had been posted on, almost 89% could be found on Sakuya Television.

When Light's brain could no longer function properly, his eyes unable to focus on the files in front on him, Light glanced at his watch. The hands of the clock seemed to move for a moment before his eyes would finally focus, it was eleven minutes past two in the morning. Putting down the file he was holding Light lifted his gaze to L on the sofa, he hadn't moved since they had entered that room over four hours ago now, typing away on his laptop. Feeling eyes on him L looked up from the screen to meet Light's gaze.

"Yes, Yagami-kun." The detective's monotone voice filled the quiet room.

"Ryuuzaki, unlike you normal human beings need sleep." A smirk spread across L's face as Light said this. Light was weak, this was his weakness. Without sleep Light was unable to function properly and this was where L had the upper hand as every night Light admitted defeat to the detective. However every night L had to give in and allow him sleep. He learnt his lesson having deprived Light from sleep the first few nights of their detainment, it had resulted in his favourite cake being thrown on the floor.

"Is Yagami-kun saying he is tired?" Light knew what was coming next, the little game L liked to play with him every night. "Would you like to sleep?"

"Yes, I am tired. Yes, I would like to sleep." Light responded, trying to avoid what he knew was coming. The corner of L's mouth curved slightly.

"Is Yagami-kun asks nicely, then he may sleep."

"For god sake Ryuuzaki let me sleep." Light said, his patience was low and his eye sight was beginning to blur as his eyelids drooped, but the detective would not move. Due to the chain which connected the two of them this created a problem, and Light was not willing to get up from his chair wasting energy untill he was quite sure the detective would follow.

"Yagami-kun, do you think Kira sleeps?"

"Not this again." Light sighed gently massaging his forehead. "How many times must I tell you, I am not Kira."

"That's not what I asked." L spoke in a monotone voice but his mouth seemed to be hiding a slight smile. "Kira does not sleep according to these charts and so neither do we." With that L turned back to his computer and began typing away at a speed abnormal for human hands. So Light turned back to the Kira files and carried on reading through the files repeatedly. However he was no longer absorbing infomration, he was barely reading the individual words.

Light felt a hand on his shoulder, it ran down his arm shaking him. Light jolted upright gasping for air. The eyes staring back at his were large with deep black rims, the iris were an endless black pit.

"Yagami-kun. You can't sleep here." L mouth was a perfect smirk, however he seemed to be thinking about something as when he turned the thumb returned to his mouth. Damn. Sighing Light got up from the chair, he tried to ignore the cramp that shot through this leg as he stood up, however L noticed as they headed towards the bedroom. Light visibly shivered as L's fingers brushed across his skin, unlocking the clasp from his wrist, L turned away so that Light could changed his clothes. While he waited he began to pick at a loose thread on his sweater. Light kept his gaze on L the entire time that he got changed checking that he wasn't watching him. His changed of clothes was quick, fearing L would turn around at any moment, he ripped the shirt off this raw skin making the fresh cuts burn but he ignored the sensation, grabbing a clean long sleeved t-shirt from the bottom of the drawer and pulling it over his head. Next he pulled at the trousers and had them off in lightening speed and had replaced them with joggers in seconds. Checking that his felsh was fully covered he reached out a hand and gently touched L on the shoulder.

"That was quick for someone so tired." L said reattaching the clasp as Light squirmed and locking it into place, the chain gave a satisfied click as they both moved to the bed. Light got into bed first, slidding under the covers, while L simply perched on top. Light turned away from the detective wrapping himself in a cucoon of covers and tried to ignore his obvious gaze which was boaring a hole through his back.

"Yagami-kun, are you alright?" L's monotone voice was soft ringing thorugh the silence.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Light mumbled in reply, however his body tensed and L felt it.

"You seem out of sorts." L simply replied. Sleep came quickly for Light that night, too quickly it seemed. L was able to watch his gentle breathing and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, it was these moment that L felt most happy. The soothing sound of Light's gentle snore was in effect the only reason that over the past few weeks that they had been joined, L had been able to sleep more than he would usually do in a year.


	2. Chapter 2, L is a pervert

**Chapter 2****- L is a Pervert**

L woke with a start, Light was tossing and turning in his sleep. Glancing at the clock L smiled, he'd gotten two hours sleep in a row, a new record. He turned back to Light to see the chain was twisted tight around his neck, he was going to be strangled. Reaching out L pulled at the chain.

"No…" Light screamed. "Don't touch me…" L almost fell off the bed in shock, when suddenly Light's thrashing threw his body so that he was facing L. His face was one of pain, his eyes closed. He was having a nightmare. L was frozen in shock, tears were streaming down Light's face from his closed eyes as he screamed. L reached out a hand gently to try and ease the chain which seemed to be choking Light, only to have it slapped away again. L's skin stung as he cradled the hand to his chest. "Don't touch me… No… Don't…" Light's voice was getting weaker and weaker, hoarse now from screaming. His body shook the bed as he sobbed. L couldn't move, he was transfixed. Staring at this boy who he'd spent every hour of the day with for the past month, he had never seen the boy like this. Light was vulnerable, a shiver ran down L's spine as he thought this.

Light woke the next morning, his pillow was wet. He slowly sat up in bed to see L sat as far away as possible balanced dangerously on the edge of the bed, thumb in mouth he seemed to be chewing it pretty hard. Turning away from the detective Light brushed a hand across his cheek in embarassment, did the detective know? When he turned back those eyes were still trained on at him, watching his every move, analysing and evaluating.

"I'm going to have a shower." Light said standing up, but his legs were weak and gave way underneath him. Clutching at the covers Light managed to pull himself upright glaring at the hand L was offering him. At the bathroom door L watched Light's face as he unlocked the cuff, it seemed to cause him pain as L's gentle fingers ran across his wrist. As soon as the lock clicked Light grabbed his and back and slammed the door on L.

"Interesting." L mumbled, his thumb returned to his mouth as he slid down against the door and clutched at his toes with his other hand. Meanwhile Light had turned on the shower and was in the process of pulling off his t-shirt and joggers. Avoiding the mirror, he jumped into the shower and began the process of scouring his body with soap. He had to rid the feeling of those hands, pulling at him, toying with him. He wanted to scream in frustration as he ran the soap into a rich lather again and scraped at his skin, however he knew L was waiting outside the door. The soap stinged slightly as it got into some of the cuts from yesterday which hadn't fully healed, but Light didn't care. That pain was nothing, nothing in comparison… He washed him self fully six times, soap, lather, wash, soap, lather, wash… The process was systematic and repetative, Light liked that, he was in control. After the sixth wash Light exchanged the soap for shampoo and gently squirted some onto his hand. He washed his hair six times, counting under his breath as he pulled at the hair.

"Must be clean. Must be clean." He mumbled to himself over and over again as he rinsed the shampoo from his head and started all over again. After the sixth wash he began to relax. Picking up the razor from next to the soap dish Light ran his finger across the sharp edge, as always the blade sliced through the skin on the end of his finger at the lighest pressure. A grin fell across his face as the drops of blood began to form, he had maybe pressed a little too hard. Hoping no one would notice his finger when he returned he began to run the razor across his legs. Reaching his thighs with the razor he applied pressure and squeaked in pleasure as the blade sliced through his skin. The cut was deep and blood began pouring down his leg, the feeling of it tickled. Smiling Light repeated the motion, six times on each leg. When he'd finished his legs, Light turned the razor in his hands and reached up his back. This is the bit that hurts most, he thought bracing himself as he dragged the razor down his back. He dragged it slowly letting the feeling of pain take over all of his senses. This is nothing, he thought and he was right, the pain was already becoming nothing more than a numbing feeling in his legs. With that thought in mind Light reached up again and dragged the razor down his back, his movement was swifter this time but the cut was deeper. He did this four more times before stopping. He was breathless and bloody. The water running down the drain at his feet was tainted red to match his hands. Grimacing Light stood with his back turned directly to the water jet, it stung incredibly but it washed off the blood.

"Have a nice shower?" L asked as Light opened the door, as expected L had been waiting outside the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you." Light replied. The sarcasm was thick in his voice this morning, but he seemed to be in an overly better mood now after his shower, as he always did. He even held out his wrist towards L, however his jaw had tightened, the detective shook his head.

"Not yet." From behind him L pulled out his laptop and angled it to face Light. "Say hello Yagami-kun." Light sighed waving at the screen where Watari's face appeared.

"Morning Yagami-kun." His voice was bright and cheerful this morning, as always. "Sleep well?" The same questions, the same answer. L knew that, but he wanted to see Light's reaction.

"Yes, thank you." Light's face didn't change, his mask was perfect, but then so was L's. "Is this really necessary though." Light quizzed him yet again.

"Yagami-kun what kind of detective would I be if you were Kira, and I left you on your own while I had a shower." L's monotone voice droned the same as it did every morning, nothing different there then. As always L left the laptop on the table facing Light and locked the bathroom door.

"Your schedule is very busy this morning Yagami-kun." Watari's cheerful voice rang around the room as Light perched on the arm of one of the sofas. "You have the new Kira victims to examine this morning, a meeting with the whole Task force, and then a date with Amane Misa-san for lunch.

"Sounds like fun." Light smirked at the computer screen.

"You are certainly in a good mood this morning." Watari seemed to find this funny, he was chuckling to himself. "Miss Amane Misa-san has already been on the phone with my twice this morning to make sure you hadn't forgotten. It took all of my charm to asure her you hadn't and get her off the phone."

"Sorry." Light lifted his head from the plate of stale cake L had left on the coffee table, Watari chuckled again when the bathroom door opened.

"Thank you Watari." L said reaching out a hand and shutting the laptop. L was dressed in fresh jeans and white jersey, his crow black hair was dripping wet as he held up the chain. "Arm." He instructed. Light held out his arm but didn't move from his position perched on the edge of the sofa. Sighing L covered the space in a few quick steps while Light gritted his teeth. Light tried to surpress the shiver which was threatening to run down his spine, but failed. He watched L's expression for a reaction but that perfect mask didn't flicker, but L knew as he clicked the lock into place.

Light watched as L pulled a plate of mochi from the fridge, his stomach began to churn as the detective look a bite.

"Is Yagami-kun not hungry?" L asked licking up the red bean paste which had threatened to escape his lips. Swallowing back the foul tasting sick which had been forming in his mouth as the detective ate Light shook his head.

"I don't know how you can do that."

"Do what?" L's tone was light and teasing as he dragged Light from the kitchen out into the hallway. They met Matsuda along the way, who was fiddling with the tie around his neck. He looked up in surprise at the sound of footsteps and his eye connected with L's large panda eyes.

"Ggood morning Ryuuzaki." He smiled bowing low, "Light-kun." He began eyeing up L's breakfast. "Um, interesting choice there Ryuuzaki, Mochi for breakfast." The look Light exchanged with L had the obvious 'I-told-you-so' air about it, as the teen dragged him into the investigation room leaving Matsuda in the corridor holding his tie. Upon entering the room Light noticed that they were not the first ones there, what was happening to the world. Come to think of it they'd also met Matsuda in the corridor and he was always the last to arrive.

"Finally noticed Yagami-kun." The detective said crouching in his favourite position in his chair as Light went and sat in the spare one next to it. He didn't flinch as he leaned back in the chair and his fresh cuts rubbed against his shirt, his mask was perfect.

"I hope you aren't going to start making a habit of this Ryuuzaki." Soichiro said appearing from behind one of the computers, he had a couple of files in his hand which L's eyes immediately noticed were not worn and well read, they were fresh.

"I appologize Soichiro-kun, but your son seemed unwilling to get out of the shower this monring, spending seventeen minutes and fifty two seconds in the shower. When the time of him getting dressed and other such things are added on, and the time it takes us to get here that rounds it nicely to half an hour." L said his voice displaying no emotion, although Light had repeatedly pulled on the chain connecting their wrists throughout that monologue to try and get him to shut up.

"You were three quarters of an hour late today." Mogi said appearing at Light's father's side, he seemed to be in a bad mood and didn't look like he'd had much sleep.

"Fourty two minutes and three seconds actually." L corrected the already pissed off Mogi, "And that is because I also am aware of hygene." Mogi just huffed and turned away from the detective back to his computer, meanwhile Soichiro held out a folder each to the detective and his son.

"The new Kira Victims." He added that unnecessarily as the pair had already began reading the files. L just simply flicked through the pages pulling out the ones he considered of importance before dropping the rest of the file on the floor and turning to the next. However Ligh ton the other hand carefully read it page, delicately turning the pages so as not to crease them. At the sound of paper hitting the floor Light looked up from his file with a sigh. Marking where he was in the file with a pen Light got down on his knees and began collecting the bits of paper which were now scattered across the floor.

"What are you doing Yagami-kun?" L asked not taking his eyes from the file.

"Cleaning up your mess."

"Why?" L's large innocent eyes rose from the page to look at Light who was shuffling the paper into a neat pile.

"Because someone has to tidy up after you." Light snapped back. "God, you're like a child." A smile seemed to touch L's lips at that last remark, but that still didn't explain why Light was tidying up the mess on the floor.

"Wartari could have done that." L stated as Light disappeared further under the desk to reach the pieces that really had made a break for freedom.

"That's beside the point." The remark was short and snappy. He knew he was pushing Light to his limit but somehow L couldn't stop himself.

"What is the point then, Yagami-kun?" L watched as the teen carefully reordered the papers into their origional order. "It's because you couldn't stand leaving it like that could you. A mess on the floor. That is your weakness Yagami-kun, you can't stand messes." Light looked up to see the hints of a smirk on the detetctive's face. "Kira said something similar about cleaning up this God-foresaken world."

"L, I am not Kira."

"That is exactly what Kira would say." L knew that last remark was childish but he couldn't help stating the obvious to Light, it felt good to patronize the teen. Saddly his father broke up their fight.

"Enough. You two must stop this." Soichiro had long ago stopped contradicting L every time he accused his son of being Kira. L liked to believe it was due to the fact thast he was starting to agree with him, however the truth was he was tired of fighting with the detective and after seeing his skills trusted his insitinct, however he was the father of this boy and knew him better than anyone, or so he thought. "Have you read the cases?"

"Yes, it would seem to be just another selection of murders." L said, "Criminal, crime advertised on Sakura Television, killed a while later… Nothing new." They were having reports like this all the time, it was nothing new.

Light hadn't noticed the time fly by as he read each new case painfully slowly, that way he could doubtly check there was nothing new. Also it kept his hands busy, he didn't want a repetition of yesterday, Light was more careful than that. After sitting down Light had moved anything even remotely sharp from his reach, L had noticed as one by one sharpish objects had moved to his side of the desk, however he did not say anything. The cases didn't seem anything particularaly different, however Light still checked each one anyway as he always did. Pulling up a internet page Light typed in Sakura Television and began checking for the usual broadcasts and waited for the names to pop up, they didn't. Only two from all of the names in the pile of files Light had been given had been broadcasted on Sakura Television.

"A new source." Light mumbled to himself. Typing in one of the criminals name on a search engine. Clicking on the first website Light found he began scanning the page and relaxed having found the other victims there also. Kira was so pradictable. However why the sudden change in source if he was going to make it so obvious.

"What was that Yagami-kun?" Light jumped at the sound of L's voice so near to him, the detective was leaning over his shoulder thumb in mouth staring at the screen. "A new source?"

"Yes, it would seem so." Light began wracking his brains for a cause for such thing when suddenly it clicked. "Dad, are the olympics on yet?"

"Yes, they started yesterday. Why Light?" Soichrio answered.

"Change in source." L answered simply, not bothering to do into real depth and explanation. "Good work." Light felt slight satisfaction at having the world's number one detective praise him, he didn't let his face give anything away though, L's ego was big enough as it is.

"Hold on, did Ryuuzaki just praise Light-kun?" Matsuda's mouth dropped open as he handed L the cake he'd just been sent on a mission to get for the detective. L had referred to it as a matter of great importance and so Matsuda had only been too happy to comply, untill he found out what he was being sent to do.

The Task Force's meeting in the investigation room finished at twelve thirty. Hopping down from his chair L began to stretch and clicked his toes.

"You're disgusting Ryuuzaki." Light scolded as L turned his wide, innocent, onix eyes to him, he didn't respond.

"Yagami-kun, Amane Misa-san is here for your date." Watari's voice rang through the speakers. "Shall I send her up."

"No, we'll meet her down there." Light didn't want to dare inviting her up here, that would leave her thinking she was open to come anytime she wanted. Dragging L behind him Light regrefully went to go and meet Misa. The elevator finally clicked and the doors slid open, Light stepped out first and was immediately attacked by a flying being with blonde hair and an excruciatingly, painfully, high pitched giggle. Her laugh hid the grunts of pain which escaped from Light's lips, as she squeezed him hard. Light cursed silently in his head at the ditzy blonde who seemed intent on killing him.

"Light-kun." She cooed wrapping her arms around his neck and began pecking at his neck. L lingered back watching Light's reaction to the fiesty girl. He hadn't shown any reaction to the girl kissing him or done anything out of character other than to prize the girl off his body, however he looked uncomfortable, but then who wouldn't.

"Good morning Misa." He smiled, his voice was dripping with charm. L was beginning to understand why he was so popular amoung the girls. Yes, Light was beautiful in a masculine way, intelligent and unbeliveably observent. "How are you today?"

"Fabulous, Light-kun. Are we going out now?" She began to dance and twirl around Light as he began to walk towards the door.

"Of course." Light smiled cheekily at her, she began to clap her hands happily when suddenly her eyes connected with L.

"What is he doing here?" Misa pointed a finger at L having stopped dancing. "I thought Light-kun and Misa were going on a date."

"We are." L watched as Light patiently began to explain why L was going to have to come with them. He couldn't believe how unbelievably patient the teen was, considereing his level of intelligence and the girl's lack of it. "As I am still under suspician L and I are attached like this." Light shook the chain slightly so that it jangled.

"But that's not fair. Misa-Misa wanted to spend her time with Light-kun." Her high pitched voice was whinning. "Alone." She added for L's benefit, although she'd already made that blatantly obvious, even the world's number one detective could work that bit out.

"Misa be nice, it's not as if Ryuuzaki wants this." Light said, L was shocked that the teen was defending him. ""Any way, we can just pretend he's not here and it's just the two of us." Maybe not, the detective withdrew that thought as Light began whispering something in Misa's ear which made her giggle. However it also seemed to have a great effect upon her mood.

"Come on then." She grabbed Light's hand and began dragging him towards the door and out of the building, due to the chain which connected L to Light in affect he was also dragged along. "I've booked us at the perfect resturant." The detective had been in shock untill now when he finally dug his heels into the ground.

"Misa-san…" L's monotone voice was lightly raised to be heard over the blonde's excited babble. "Misa-san… Misa-san…STOP!" L gave a final jolt on the chain pulling both Misa and Light to an abrupt halt causing them to trip slightly, ending with all three in a heap on the ground. Light was wincing in pain as the blonde had fallen on top of him and was pushing on some old bruises and new cuts. Getting into a crouch position L was quickly back on his feet pulling Light up with him, which resulted in many moans from the teen, not going unnoticed. They left just a mass of blonde hair on the floor, her high heels hadn't helped her balance. "Misa-san, Yagami-kun is still under investigation and therefore is unable to come into contact with the outside world." Light was panting lightly as he looked up at the detective, it had been too much of him to think he could escape from this building full of men. "Do you understand." Offering a hand to Misa, Light helped her get to her feet while she flicked back her hair.

"NO… That's not fair… Misa-Misa wanted Light and her to go on a real date. You promised." She had began whining.

"No," L cut through her speech. "I did not promise anything." Placing his thumb back between his lips, he watched the wordless exchange between Light and Misa as Light tried to appologize.

"It's not fair." Misa grumbled as Light slipped an arm around her waist.

"I know, I know…" Light was whispering soothing words of comfort into her ear as he led all three of them back into the main of the building. Taking a door on the right, they ended up in the lounge and reception room on the first floor. L had already had the room prepared for the date, it know contained plates of cake and cups of coffee.

"But Misa-Misa wanted to take you to the restaurant." Her whinning was softer now, which both L and Light were thankful for. She slumped down on the sofa next to Light, curling her body around his as L stayed as far as the chain would stretch from the couple pouring coffee. L tried to ignore the couple as Misa talked about rubbish about her job as a model and how boring life is without her 'Light-kun'. However it was difficult to ignore the exchange of kisses every now and then which Misa shared with him, L had never seen Light get so close with someone, he'd always seemed kind of distant. Maybe, just maybe, Light really did love her. No but then the chances of him being Kira would lower his percent. "Light-kun, what's wrong?" L's attention snapped right back to reality from his thought s as Misa's face was full of worry. He took in the situation quickly, Misa had pulled back from the teen who's face was a perfect mask, he was learning.

"Yagami-kun?" L asked as Light shifted Misa. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Light said, his voice was sharp and harsh, not the normal perfect composure, something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, are you okay?" Misa's voice was high and irritating, however it seemed to be laced with worry, this intrigued L. He should have been paying more attention, what had happened.

"It's fine Misa." Light said shifting his wait to releave the pressure of Misa's body against his side. When the young blonde had began trailing her hand up his thigh, she had accidentally caught some of the skin on a fresh cut sending great pain to shoot through his body. He had tried to hide his expression, but the blonde wasn't as dumb as she appeared, she'd heard the sharp intake of breathe.

"No, Misa-Misa is really sorry, she didn't mean to hurt you. Misa loves you Light-kun" The blonde looked deadly serious as she said this. The room was silent, apart from the sound of the detective's fork scrapping his plate to get up the last fork full of cake.

"May I inquire as to what happened?" L asked, he made the decision that he would loose his pride in this moment by admitting that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Nothing happened." Light snapped, his face was slightly flushed. The detective slent back into his chair next to the sofa which Light and Misa were sat on, and began to chew on his thumb again concerntrating on the wordless conversation between Light and Misa. Using his eyes alone Light was trying to get Misa to shut up as he gently stroked her hair.

"Misa-Misa is sorry." The ditzy blonde mumbled one last time, Light carefully moved his body around hers and whispered something into her ear causing her to blush bright red. "Really?" The little blonde flew herself at the teen, completely forgetting his injury from before and enveloped him in a sloppy, yet passionate kiss. L's eyes were practically popping out of his head as he watched the blonde straddle Light and begin gently grinding against him, surely this wasn't what Light had in mind.

"Um, Misa-san." L cleared his throat in embarassement. "I am still here."

"Well go away." Misa had a huge grin across her dainty little face, she seemed very pleased with her self. However her's was not the face L was looking at but Light's, he seemed to be wincing slightly as the blonde was still straddling him, but he seemed satisfied at making the detective embarassed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." L replied, quickly checking his mask was still in place hiding his true emotions. He didn't mvoe his gaze from the teens though.

"Well then, you're just going to have to watch then." The blonde shifted her weight again making the teen wince slightly as his clothes rubbed against the cuts along his body. L didn't understand, Misa as a model could not be that heavy, why was the teen wincing? Misa grabbed Light's face in hers and began to kiss it once again as she grinded rhythmically against his hips. L couldn't help but stare as he watched this facinating exchange, suddenly Misa pulled back from Light and truned to the detective.

"Waaaah…. You're a pervert Ryuuzaki…" The blonde screamed, "Why are you watching?" The detective practically fell off his chair as Misa yelled at him.

"You…. Told me to watch…" The detective was hesitant as he just realised what he'd been doing.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh…. Light-kun, you spend your time with this voyeur?" Misa pulled Light closer ignoring the sharp intakes of breathe the teen was taking as the blonde crushed her body against his, his body was sure being abused today.

"I'm not a pervert." L's voice was of a slightly higher pitchen than his normal monotone and his face flushed, he avoided Light's gaze which met his every time he looked up. "This date is over." L quickly jumped up from the chair where he was sat, pulling Light after him. Misa's objecting yells followed them as L pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Watari, please escort Misa-san off the premises." L shut the phone and placed it back in his pocket as he pulled Light back into the entrance hall of the building.

"That's not fair… You're a PERVERT… I don't want Light-kiun spending anymore time with you…" The blonde was still screaming when Watari got there. At his arrival L dragged Light and himself into the elevator, he hadn't been able to leave her unsupervised for fear she might do something stupid. "Light-kun?"

"See you next time." Light called as the elevator doors slid shut. Gasping for air the teen slid against the elevator walls.

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone, thanks for your support so far… Sorry the update is a bit late I had Duke of Edinburgh (a camping thingy with the school, helps with colledge forms) this weekend and so am posting this on Sunday instead of a Wednesday as I had exams as well to finish… Well now all my exams are over and I can dedicate my time to fan fiction…

Please review and tell me what you think… I like to hear from you, even if you think its crap… Just tell me what you think and I'll work on it… This is my first ever fan fic so don't be too harsh… Love ya, pochy for all….


	3. Chapter 3, L's Plan

**Chapter 3- L's Plan**

_Click Click Click_

That was the noise of the lollypop knocking against L's teeth as he stared at the screen in front of him. He had been in a foul mood ever since Misa had called him a pervert. It had been five hours since then and still L was content on sulking.

_Click Click Click_

Light was finding it hard to resist the urge to jump off his chair and yank the lolly from L's mouth and burn it, along with all his other sweet stashes which could be found around the building. Yet again he began to ponder on how someone so skinny could eat so much crap. He had already consumed two boxes of sugar cubes since their return to the investigation room. One box had been stacked into a tower before being devoured, while the other had been involved in the process of his coffee making. In addition to this he had a pink iced bun, multiple sweets and the odd appearance of lollies such as the one he was sucking on now. L seemed to be in thought, totally unaware of the affect that his constant twirling of the Lollypop was having upon his partner; however the truth is L was simply waiting for a reaction from the teen who seemed to be rather tense sine they'd returned from his date with Misa. When Light had asked him to stop, L had simply replied, "If I did not eat this my brain would be only 74% effective and therefore the chance of us catching Kira would be lower." Through doing this he left the teen with no other choice than to agree with him, unless he feared his percentage of being Kira from rising any higher. L didn't understand what could have changed within these couple of hours.

_Click Click Click_

Light could no longer concentrate on the data which was flying across my screen, just that irritating clicking. Glaring at L he waited for him to notice, however the only movement the detective made was in curling his toes around the edge of the seat.

_Click Click Click_

He must be doing it on purpose, was Light's thoughts as he watched the detective twirl the lollypop in his mouth once more. Quickly Light devised a plan. Watching, he waited for L to reach for his coffee now fully saturated with sugar, leaning precariously on the swivel chair he stretched out an arm from his crouched position, as calculated. Taking the chance Light pretended to reach for some papers stacked on the desk next to him with my chained arm.

_Thump._

Mission successful. L was sprawled across the floor a look of shock on his face, having lost his balance and fallen at the sudden tug on the chain. Light couldn't help the smile which fell across his face as L pulled himself up off the floor brushing his loose white jersey and baggy jeans. Once on his feet he slunk back over to his chair, pulling his knees beneath his chin he sat staring at the screen once more. The room was silent, Light resumed work on the Kira case, scanning through files of victims in his latest killings…

_Click Click Click_

Light felt the growl growing in his throat as L popped the lollypop back in his mouth. Turning in his chair he glared at the detective, however he was met by a slight smirk.

"Yagami-kun, is something wrong?"

"No, its fine Ryuuzaki." Light wasn't going to give in that easily. Chuckling erupted from the other side of the room where the computers lined the wall and the rest of the task force were situated. "Is something funny Matsuda?" Light said trying to keep my voice even as he peaked out from behind his computer.

"Nothing, nothing Light-kun." He said trying to hide his face, but he gave it away. L had sat there watching the teen out of the corner of his eyes watching for a reaction, for the past ten minutes. Something was definitely wrong, Light had been acting odd recently and L knew it, they both did. Normally Light wouldn't have resisted the opportunity to have a rant at the detective, telling him just exactly what to do with that lollypop of his, and where he'd like to put it.

It was gone eleven in the evening; Light was sat at his computer trying to ignore the detective, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him since the lollypop incident. Light was trying to act normal and had been writing up reports for all the new cases for the rest of the evening. The sound of a chair squeaking made Light lift his eyes from the bright computer screen, his eyes began to water for a second as they adjusted to the dark room.

"I think I'm done for the day." Matsuda was facing L, hugging his coat to his chest he bowed. L nodded, his face was apathetic and his voice monotone.

"You worked hard." Light guessed this comment was sarcastic as they'd made no leads at all today, but you never know with L.

"I'll give you a lift Matsuda." Soichiro got up from his chair, and went to fetch his coat. Slowly members of the task force had been leaving throughout the night, till their numbers were dwindling low, these two were the last to go. Soichiro, with his coat in his hand, took his turn in bowing to L and thanking him, before turning to his son.

"Good luck Raito, don't kill him will you…" He chuckled giving Light's shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing with Matsuda. L's eyes had been clearly focused on this quick exchange the entire time, and he hadn't let the slight flinch Light made go unnoticed.

The pair stayed in silence for a couple more hours, working on the case. Light knew they wouldn't make any new leads at this time in the morning and felt his eyes beginning to droop, his gaze would no longer focus on the screen, however he would not give in. Light refused to relax or let his mind wander, he needed to keep busy. Night was always the worst around this time of the year, as the memories which he'd been able to keep at bay slowly crept back to him. Light knew L had been watching him sleep, and that made him uncomfortable. However what the teen did not know was that L had been watching his every move, not just in his sleep but when he was awake as well. Analyzing every little thing he did, conscious or unconscious. For example, right now L was watching as Light twirled the safety pin in his fingers. He made quick and fast movement, if L didn't know the confident teen better he'd say it was a nervous reaction. Suddenly the panda eyes grew as he watched what the teen did. With a slight click Light had opened the safety pin and had run his finger along the tip before gripping it and pushing it into the skin on his arm. Blood began to prick from the cut and slowly ran down the arm. Light showed no inclination of recognizing this, how was that possible, for him to draw blood the pain must be excruciating. L quickly began calculating, using the memory of when he'd accidentally cut his finger open with a cake slice. Light was using a blunt object so the pain would be far worse by about 20%, then there was the fact that it had a small point so the pressure which Light seemed to be exerting onto himself would be doubled. L's eyes watched in amazement as blood began to drip down Light's arm and onto his beige trousers.

"Yagami-kun." Making a split decision L reached out a hand towards the teen, the chain made a soft clink at his movement. Light jumped at the movement, slapping at the hand near him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, his voice caught in his throat as he jumped off his chair. The chair slid back hitting the desk causing a mountain of papers to fall to the floor, before jutting back and aiming for Light's legs. Light's reactions were too slow though and the teen landed in a heap, tied up by the chain connecting him to the detective under a pile of papers on the floor. "Don't touch me." His voice was softer now, barely a whisper to be heard over the computer fan. He pulled his knees to his chest, in an L like manor and gently began rocking himself. "Don't touch me." L didn't hear the words come from the teen's mouth but he saw the lips move and could guess what they were saying. What had happened to Light? why was he like this? So many questions buzzed around the detective's head as he sat on his chair thumb in mouth, chewing on the pale and delicate skin. He decided to store the questions for thought later on, but now he must deal with the current situation.

"Light-kun." L's voice was a gentle lullaby, the normal monotone was gone replaced with a softer more friendly voice. "Are you okay, Light-kun?" Light shook his head and slowly let his grip loosen from around his knees. The mask fell back into place, the perfect apathetic expression, L would have been glad to know that he had some influence on the boy's behavior, but right at that moment it was annoying.

"I'm tired…" Light's voice was a little shaky. He seemed frustrated by this and so cleared his throat to begin again. "Can we go to bed?" However the fact that he'd asked to go to bed instead of dragging the detective off showed something was wrong.

"Yes. Of course." L followed behind the teen.

The next morning Light awoke to find his pillow was wet again. He didn't remember much from last night after L and him had left the investigation room, but he was in his sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt now so he guessed he must have dressed himself. Rubbing at his eyes to get rid of any left over moisture, Light turned over onto his other side. There staring at him was the detective. His thumb was in his mouth and was slowly being gnawed on, his eyes were deep and endless, fixed on Light.

"I'm going to have a shower." Light held out his wrist to the detective, feeling unnerved by the gaze with which he was being held captive.

"Not yet, Yagami-kun." L removed his thumb from his mouth to say those few words before replacing it, he gave no further explanation but just sat there waiting. He wanted to know of Light's mood and so waited for the reaction he needed to determine the way in which he should handle the situation.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you don't care about hygiene, but I am a normal person and like to keep clean." Light seemed almost back to normal, his tone was flat and his words dripping with sarcasm. If L hadn't seen his body withering and thrashing in his sleep last night as tears fell from his cheeks and screams ripped themselves from his throat, the detective might have been fooled.

"Last night…" L began but he was shortly interrupted after those two words.

"Yes, I was tired. What about it." Light was already getting defensive, as was his body language. He'd taken up a stronger stance, however his hands were shrinking into the sleeves of his t-shirt forming into tight balls. Also his feet were positioned towards the door, as if he could attempt an escape while still attached to the detective. "I'm going to have my shower now." Light held out his arm defiantly and shut his lips tight.

"As you wish." The detective had formed a back up plan of course. He pulled the little silver key out of his pocket and reached for the teen's wrist. There he gently undid the cuff, but before Light could pull away L had his wrist in a tight grip. He pulled at the long sleeves which covered his hands to reveal the cuts made from the safety pin last night. The teen struggled in his tight grip pulling at the hand which held his, iron fast.

"Let go." Light yelled at the detective, causing him to suffer from slight deafness for a few seconds. That was all he needed though, in that few seconds Light had managed to slip out of the detective's grasp and had locked himself in the bathroom.

Light leaned against the wall for a few seconds, panting as he tried to even his breathe. This wasn't fair; he'd have to be more careful. Light checked the door was locked, twice. Before pulling at the clothes on his body, they were slightly damp from last nights activities but he hardly noticed as he threw them to the floor and jumped into the shower. The water was cold to begin with making Light shiver, but slowly it began to warm burning at his broken skin. He stood in the jet for a while, his eyes closed, mind empty of all thoughts before finally reaching for the shampoo. As the shampoo was washed from his hair it fell down his back and into the fresh cuts, causing a sharp burning sensation. Light tried to suppress the shivers which went down his spine, but failed. Giving up Light reached for the razor and ran the blade along his finger. The routine began as blood drew from his finger, satisfied he began to run the blade across his stomach. He barely noticed when the pressure was applied, but at the sight of the crimson liquid flowing from a gash in his stomach he was able to breathe again and relax. However after he had finished the six cuts he began to feel sick again, his stomach was twisting itself causing him to dry wretch. Grabbing at the wall he clenched his hands into fists and tried to breathe, but the moisture in the air went to the back of his throat making him cough. Crouching down in the shower he did the only thing he knew, reaching out for the razor. He slid it across his wrists in fast, practiced motions.

The shower was short lived though, as Light was able to regain normal breathing L began banging on the bathroom door. It had barely been ten minutes but L felt nervous leaving the teen alone, something was definitely wrong and L was going to find out what. L suddenly fell into the bathroom a heap on the floor, looking up he saw Light towering over him, fully clothed, holding the door open, his face was a perfect picture of shock.

"What the hell?!" Light's voice rang as L pulled himself back into a crouch, ignoring the teen. "You are a pervert L." It seemed Light was in a good mood today, as always after his shower. L raised an eyebrow as he held out the cuff, however the teen didn't move. L reached out to the arm at Light's waist and held it tightly in his, he moved to push the shirt up so that he could access the skin to lock the cuff without it getting caught in the fabric, but light automatically pulled away taking the cuff in his own hands and snapping it shut. His heart rate was quick, thumping against his chest. Light felt sure the detective could hear the racing beat as he lifted an eyebrow and pocketed the key.

The Investigation room was buzzing; all members of the task force were present for once. It was five in the afternoon, L and Light sat at their desks in silence, backs turned to each other. L was sat in his crouch lollypop in mouth, while Light was flicking through yet another file which had made its way to his desk earlier on that day. Pulling the lollypop from his mouth L decided now was as good a time as any.

"Matsuda." Matsuda looked up in shock that the detective had called to him, was he making this up.

"What me?"

"Who else in this room goes by the name Matsuda?" L said tiredly, a rhetorical question.

"I guess I'm the only one." Matsuda said getting to his feet and hurrying over to the detective, whose patience was low when it came to this particular man. "What can I do for you Ryuuzaki?" He asked bowing low to the detective.

"Get me some cake." L said, his face showing no emotion. The smile on Matsuda's face and the glint in his eye from being pointedly asked to do something by the detective disappeared as he realized his task, and members of the task force noticed. Laughing began to erupt from the corner of the room where Mogi and others were gathered around a cluster of computers, their faces hidden by the screen. Even Light couldn't suppress the smile which threatened to ruin his perfect mask as the detective was totally oblivious to the embarrassment he had just caused.

"Why don't you have Watari bring you cake?" Light asked curious as to why the detective was sending Matsuda, he was suspicious, and he had a right to be as L began nibbling on his thumb.

"Watari is a busy man and is doing work." L quipped back, this sent Matsuda an even deeper shade of pink which reached his neck. A new wave of laugher erupted, but still L was unaware, Matsuda hung his head as he left the room in search of cake in the kitchen. He'd have no trouble finding any though as L had the fridge stocked to the brim with sweet treats. Before his return L got out of his chair, his back stooped he wandered over to Light's desk and began sifting through some pages, pinching them at the corner. Light tried to ignore the detective as he ruined his perfectly ordered and piled work. The sound of crashing came from the kitchen attracting Light's attention; he looked up from the screen to see Matsuda entering the investigation room, a plate of cake in hand. L kept where he was stood counting down the seconds till Matsuda would be in range. If his plan was a success, in seven steps precisely L would have his answer. When Matsuda was in range L subtly stuck out a leg and moved out of the way, having just enough time to catch the cake as Matsuda fell. Matsuda fell flat out onto Light who screamed jumping up from his chair. The room was silent as Light's screams rang around the room; it was as if time itself was frozen. Light was shivering and clutching his arms to his chest, as if to stop himself from falling apart. Matsuda was lying on the floor, a dazed look on his face. L had a slight smile on his lips, but apart from that he betrayed nothing. Soichiro was the first one to speak.

"Light-kun." He cried, running over to his son. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The boy flinched as his father reached out a hang to touch him.

"I…I'm fine." Light said his voice was slightly uneven but his mask was back in place, it seemed to be a natural reaction of his now. "I'm going to have a shower." L watched what had been happening closely analyzing the situation carefully, storing the information in his mind for further investigation later. His wave of thought though was broken as Light pulled on the chain connecting them. He seemed to be in a hurry. L followed silently behind him, dragging his feet slightly as he slouched past. As the detective passed Matsuda, he crouched down next to the fallen man so that their heads were at the same level.

"Thank you Matsuda." With that he stood back up and followed the young teen who was pulling the chain to its full limit of two metres trying to escape.

Light had barely shut the door and he was already ripping at his clothes, some of the buttons on his shirt fell to the floor with a gentle clack as he jumped into the shower and turned it on full power. The water was cold to begin with but slowly reached a scolding temperature. Light picked up the soap and began forming a rich lather across his body. He scoured himself six times before he realized that his skin was a flushed red from the force he had been putting it under to get clean. He relaxed at seeing some blood draw from the cuts he'd made his morning across his stomach. He gently began to wash his hair, six times, getting firmer and more forceful with each turn.

L let the teen spend his time in the shower. He felt kind of cruel having put him through this, but he had to know. After half an hour the door opened and Light stepped out of the bathroom, his face was slightly flushed and he was grasping his shirt in his hand.

"Is something wrong, Yagami-kun?" L asked, Light's face reached a deeper shade of pink as he mumbled something. "Pardon, I didn't quite hear you."

"I need to change my shirt." Light said pulling the detective behind him as he headed towards the cupboard.

"What is wrong with the one you are wearing?" L's face portrayed no emotions as he asked the teen whose head was in the cupboard searching for a clean long sleeves shirt.

"A button fell off." Light's answer was quick and to the point, he didn't want to leave room for the detective to speculate and what he was saying wasn't far from the truth. He finally found a shirt Misa had given him on their two week anniversary; he hated it which was probably why it was at the back of the cupboard, but with Watari busy at the orphanage these days his clothes hadn't been washed. "Would you please turn around Ryuuzaki." Light's voice was firm, complying to the teens wishes L turned around the chain in his hand.

"As you wish, Yagami-kun." As soon as Light was sure L wasn't peaking he ripped at the buttonless shirt, pulling it from his arms and replacing it with the frilly item Misa had bought him. L did not peak at the teen, however much the urge inside he willed him to, but he didn't have to suffer long as within seconds Light's voice rang.

"You can turn around now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm sorry for such a slow update… Please don't kill me, I come in peace, with Pocky…_

_Um anyway I applogize for the slow update, I've been really busy with my teacher setting me 14x A3 pages of textiles work… ____ and then I had writers block and had written like four pages before deciding it was crap and scrapping it all… Um, this part was meant to come on later but due to my writer's block it failed so I brought the story ahead a bit and right into the action… I'm sorry if people think its traveling too fast…_

_Um, please review… I love you…3 K-chan3_


	4. Chapter 4, Brontophobia

**Chapter 4- Brontophobia**

The Investigation room was silent upon Light and L's return, Matsuda stood next to L's desk holding out the cake which L had managed to save. The edge of L's lips curled slightly upwards into a smile as he jumped into his chair and sat in his favourite crouching position before taking the cake. Light followed reluctantly at his side, still unconsciously keeping a fair distance from Matsuda which the detective quickly picked up on, but decided not to pursue.

"Yagami-kun I have a question for you." L's face was a blank canvas as he stated these few words in his monotone voice, hiding the plain curiosity at what Light would answer to his next question. "What is Yagami-kun afraid of?" The gentle buzz of voices emitted from the task force members suddenly stopped and fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"What am I afraid of Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, his mouth working their way around the words. "I am not afraid of anything, other than fear itself." He carefully calculated these words, thinking of the kind of answer we could give which would not raise further suspicion from the detective.

"Very wise, Yagami-kun." L had expected no less than such a perfectly designed answer to slip from the teen's lips, but still he had felt the need to ask. "As expected."

The room was silent, only the gentle tapping of keys and the turning of paper interrupted the void. In an attempt to break this awkward atmosphere Matsuda said the first thing which came to his mind.

"It seems the summer storms will be starting tonight." Light froze in his chair as the ignorant man carried on cheerfully. "The Kanto Region is supposed to be the worst hit. Some scientist on the news said it's going to be the worst storm we've had for over thirty years." Light's palms began to get sweaty as he sat there, unable to move, unable to breathe. He felt his heart thumping against his chest, threatening to explode, but he couldn't breathe.

"Yagami-kun? Yagami-kun?" L stared at the teen who was shaking violently in his chair. "Yagami-kun, are you okay?" The detective reached out a hand towards the teen only to have Soichiro stop it. L hadn't seen the teen's father appear.

"Excuse me Ryuuzaki." Soichiro's voice was even and strong. "Could everyone leave please, Light is dealing with a childhood illness right now and claustrophobia doesn't help." L let the lollypop which he had been sucking on fall from his mouth at those words. A childhood illness, racking his brains he tried to remember anything from Light's file but there was nothing. Quickly the few members of the task force began to exit the room efficiently, as they would during a fire. Expertly twisting the key in its lock L let the chain connecting the teen and himself fall to the floor in order to give the boy space.

"Soichiro-kun, should I call Watari for assistance?" L asked replacing the lollypop, which had until shortly been in his mouth, and began to chew on it with worry.

"There is need Ryuuzaki." The man looked somehow older as he crouched in front of his son. He didn't attempt to touch his son but instead whispered words of comfort in a gentle rhythmic way. The detective watched in confusion as slowly the teen withdrew from inside himself and the convulsions which had been slipping down his body lessened to shivers.

"Ryuuzaki, I didn't feel it was important before to inform you of Light's case, however due to recent events I believe I was wrong." L sat in his chair biting on his thumb, nibbling right down to the red raw skin due to the fact that his lollypop had been crunched straight to the stick, Soichiro rose from his crouched position. "Light suffers from Brontophobia." Light's father disappeared to the tea tray where he returned with a black coffee and handed it to Light. The teen took it in his shaking hands and began to sip at the bitter liquid. "He had it as a child, however it seems that in the past few years it developed like this. We have tried, but the only answer seemed to be just to leave him to it." L watched the older man as he headed to the door. "I'll get the other members of the task force then." He bowed before turning and leaving the room.

A few hours later when L felt sure that no one was watching him, he opened up a new tab on his computer and began typing into Google, 'Brontophobia'. 16,300 different results came up and quickly L clicked on a random link. He was embarrassed at not knowing what this 'phobia', which the man who he spends every minute of every day with, suffers from. How had he not noticed, he was the top three world detectives.

'_Brontophobia__, a condition in which the individual experiences an extreme fear of lighting and thunder.' _

L felt understanding fill him as he scanned the page, now it all made sense, Matsuda's words. Flicking the mouse L began to scan the page, scrolling at an unnatural speed. '_Symptoms' _stopping L began to read, taking in as much information as possible.

'_Brontophobia__ symptoms may include the outbreak of a full fledged panic attack, including a sense of losing control of one's sanity or an impending sense of death. The brontophobic is also likely to experience a sense of feeling extremely lightheaded to the point of being about to pass out. Often, the heart will begin to palpitate rapidly, which adds to the feeling that the individual is about to experience some type of extreme harm.'_

L's once calm heart was beginning to race again. Light, what must Light have to live with? Quickly L skipped through the rest of the information feeling light headed himself, he needed to find a treatment.

'_This type of phobia is often present in a mild form with __young children__, but normally begins to subside as the child enters adolescence.'_

Those few words caught L's attention as he flicked the page back up the top. Young children? Then Light? That when L noticed a little comment another user of the website had added, it was in a smaller font and not so noticeable but the content was what shocked L the most.

'_Traumatic event in the past that involved the presence of thunder or lightning.'_

A traumatic event. What had happened to Light? Suddenly L felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping from his seat he quickly clicked the close button on his screen and slammed the laptop shut.

"Yes?" His usually monotone voice was slightly shaking, coughing he started again. "Yes?"

"L it seems that the power for the lower half of the building is out." Watari quickly hid the look of shock from his face at L acting so out of character. "We are experiencing difficulties with getting the generator working, so for now I'm just giving the warning." Disconnecting his eyes from Watari's hazel orbs L quickly scanned the room for Light. He was sat in the middle of the room having drawn all of the curtains at lightening speed and was pretending to read and analyze a victim's file, however his hand was shaking as he turned the page and his eyes were glazed. "It seems the storm has already hit the other northern side of Kyoto."

"Do not mention this to Yagami-kun." The detective said taking a split decision. Was it better for the teen to hear of the trouble which may or may not come, or would it just lead to more discomfort and angst? There was an 87% chance that if Light was to hear this news he might have a breakdown, therefore in order to protect his pride L made his decision.

"Ryuuzaki are you sure?" Watari questioned the coal haired detective as he bit his thumb.

"Yes, Watari." Was the monotone response, the detective's stubborn nature was returning as he spun the chair so that he back was to the old man and began typing once again on his laptop. Watari bowed to L's back before taking his leave, with a last backwards glance at the teen who was sat curled up in the middle of the room, sighing he pushed the door.

Light let out a scream as the lightening lit up the room. For a second everything held some kind of unnatural beauty in that paranormal glow, it was beautiful. Diving under the desk Light curled into a tight ball and clasped his hands over his ears as the thunder hit. The rumble passed through the building echoing off the walls as the young teen shivered. L watched the teen rock gently clasping himself together as if in fear he was going to fall apart. Light had been like this for about five minutes, since the sights and sounds of the thunder and lightening threatening outside could be seen and heard. The storm was only just beginning. Since the official announcement on the news of the storm and what danger it held, members of the task force had been leaving for home to be with their families. Soichiro had been the last to leave, only a few minutes ago with a reluctant look to his son, yet L had reassured him of his son's safety. That safety which the detective had so easily promised though was now looking questionable as L watched Light bang his head repeatedly against the table leg, hands over his ears, whimpering.

"Light-kun…" L walked over to the vulnerable teen and reached out a hand to his shoulder. Suddenly Light's head shot up, his large chocolate orbs wide and raw from the tears which had been trickling down his cheeks, however they weren't really seeing. He jerked away from the hand before him with a shudder and began to choke out a sob which had been waiting to break through those plump lips. L turned away to give the boy some space when suddenly he felt a hand connect with his, weakly pulling it.

"Pplease… D…don't leave m…me…" Light's voice stuttered slightly however the message still came across stronger than ever through those large pleading eyes, it was as if he had just witnessed a puppy being kicked. L sighed softly and gently crouched into the small space under the desk with the troubled teen, leaving enough space between them as to not overcrowd.

"Shhh… Light-kun…It's all right…. Everything is going to be okay…" The detective offered words of comfort to the teen who was clinging to his arm. Subconsciously L's thumb was caressing Light's hand in return, making soothing, circular motions on the back of his hand.

Light woke with a start to find the large, panda-like eyes of the detective staring back at him, the onyx orbs taking in his every move. How long had he been watching him sleep? Shifting slightly to move from the detective's gaze Light felt his arm push against something which wasn't the soft, silk sheets of his bed, but cold leather. He was on the sofa in the Investigation room. Suddenly all the memories of the past night hit him like a tsunami clearing his mind of all other thoughts.

"Yagami-kun passed out after two hours of storm from exhaustion. So I brought you here. You missed the worst of the storm." L's monotone voice answered all of the questions which had been appearing in his mind, only to be dismissed as another appeared. Light's face flushed in embarrassment as he realized what must have happened. However L showed no emotion of having got one over on the younger teen, this was not one of those cases. The room was silent for a moment as neither of the two young men were willing to speak first, however it was shortly broken as Watari entered the room. A tray of clinking cups, a tea pot and a set of 2metre handcuffs were set down on the coffee table in front of the sofa where Light lay, with L sat next to his feet on the squishy leather.

"Is Yagami-kun feeling better?" Watari's somber voice rang like an old church bell around the deadly silent room. Light shifted his gaze from the old man to L, he grabbed at his wrist subconsciously pushing on one of the many old cuts which riddled his skin. A number of which had barely healed and the fresh skin was beginning to break at the force and pressure which the young teen was applying.

"How many people know…" Light's voice was harsh as he practically spat the words at L, however L didn't flinch. Instead he simply reached forwards to the tray and picked up the handcuffs which he held out towards Light. The teen scowled as he handed his wrist over to the detective, was he avoiding his question.

"They believe you came down with the flu."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So sorry it took me all this time to update… I've been really naughty and got grounded, then I had loads of tests, then I had writers block, then I went on holiday, then my laptop got confiscated, then when I got it back it broke, and then I got writers block again… I know that's all no excuse but I've finally written it so feel relieved…

Okay so this is a kind of filler chapter but I just wanted to write it… From now on the story is going to have a lot more direction, I have it all planned out and am feeling happy…XD

Enjoy… Oh please review and tell me how shit I am, I love to hear from you….


End file.
